


First Time (Short)

by AWomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Letter F, Short, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWomanOfLetters/pseuds/AWomanOfLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finally gets Sam to try demon blood.  Writing prompt from PreviouslyTV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time (Short)

Sam sprawled in the motel room armchair, covering his eyes with one hand. He thumped the other hand rhythmically on the arm of the chair, frustrated. No matter what he did, learning to exorcise demons with his mind was proving slow, hard work. And painful. Every time he tried, he ended up with a blinding headache. He had failed again, dammit.

He had succeeded a few times. The first time, when his headache finally subsided, he had leaped off the bed, picked Ruby up and twirled her around their motel room like a merry-go-round, laughing triumphantly. And then they had fallen back onto the bed, and she had kissed him fiercely, eyes glowing with pride.

"I knew you could do it, Sammy," she murmured. And then they had had wild, passionate sex--on the bed, on the floor, up against the bathroom vanity...Afterwards, they had splurged on an expensive dinner at a fancy restaurant, laughing gleefully, drinking champagne, sharing a decadent dessert.

But that was then. This was now. It wasn't working well. Half the time, he couldn't even get the demon to cough up any smoke at all.

They were both getting frustrated.

And then Ruby had brought up the demon blood thing. Again.

"Sam. You need to try it. It'll work!" She was sitting on the bed next to the armchair, dark eyes soft and sympathetic. "I know it freaks you out--"

He interrupted her.

"Freaks me out?!? Damn right it freaks me out, Ruby! It's like...like...being a vampire, dammit! I don't...ugh, I can barely even say it...I _can't_ drink blood!"

She just sat there, not saying anything.

"No matter how much easier it makes things. I just...I can't."

"Just try it, Sammy. Just once. See how it goes."

"Y'know what?" He thumped the chair arm again, with anger. He bit his lip and glared at her. "You sound like a damned pusher."

"Sam--!" She sounded hurt. She looked down at the bedspread, absently smoothing it out with one hand. "I just...I just want to help you. You want to save people. Rescue them from being ridden by demons. It's just a power booster, that's all. It'll help. And it won't take much. Just a taste, I promise. If we can get it working right, get it consistent--just think how many people you'll be able to save!"

He sat silently, hands flexing into fists repeatedly, not looking at her, furious and creeped out and...

...tempted. Oh, God!

"And you can't kill Lilith if you don't have control over it. She'll squash you like a bug."

Lilith. Oh, how he wanted to get Lilith. So, so badly.

He hung his head, gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. Ruby said nothing.

"Just a little...?" He glanced at her suspiciously. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Just a taste, Sammy. I swear."

He slammed his fists against his thighs and sat up straight, mind made up. He glared at her, but really, whose choice was it? She wasn't forcing him. And if it helped him control this wild talent, save people, kill Lilith...

He drew a shuddering breath, shook a trembling finger at her. "Once. Just once."

Ruby dipped her head in agreement, with a tiny smile. "Just once."

She took out her knife, cut a small scratch on her fingertip, watched the drop of blood ooze out. She angled her eyes at him, worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Dammit, yes! Just do it!"

She leaned forward, and slowly wiped her bloody finger over his tongue.


End file.
